Fireplace Commune
by RuneWolfe
Summary: 3 part story. A night of telling ghost stories leads to SO much more. YuuriWolfram
1. Chapter 1

Fireplace Commune

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou or The Tell Tale Heart, written by Edgar Allen Poe.

Note: This is a two part story, written just for fun. Enjoy.

Part 1: Scary Stories

9:30 pm, Mazoku Time

Rain pelted the large silver windows of Covenant Castle, gathering as a low monotonous rumble. All throughout the town people rushed to the sanctity of their houses, trying to hide themselves from the sky's tears. Yet a small group of those who dwell within the palace were gathered around a fireplace in one of the old libraries.

Amongst the antique bookcases in an old armchair, a tall, slender, brown-haired man sat, flipping through the pages of an old book. He smiled as he found what he was looking for, "here's a good one."

The small blonde sitting on the floor huffed, "that's what you said about the last three, Weller."

"I'm trying my best, Wolfram."

"Well try harder."

Before the argument could go any farther, the young king stepped in, hands up in a calming gesture, "guys that's enough. Wolfram, I'm sure Conrad has a scary one this time." The prince crossed his arms stubbornly and pouted.

"You always take his side, _cheater._"

"I do not, and I'm not a cheater."

"Fine, you're a wimp."

"Oi," Gwendal muttered, glaring at them coldly. The number of wrinkles between his eyebrows increased significantly. "Are we going to hear the story or not?" The two settled down momentarily and turned to Conrad who began to read.

"Ok, this is 'The Tell-Tale Heart,' by Edgar Allen Poe."

"Who?"

"He's an author, Wolfram."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Anyway,

_It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain; but once conceived, it haunted me day and night. Object there was none. Passion there was none. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. He had never given me insult. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! He had the eye of a vulture — a pale blue eye, with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me, my blood ran cold; and so by degrees — very gradually — I made up my mind to take…the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye forever…"_

He paused for a moment to catch a glimpse of the audiences' expressions. Wolfram was unfazed, a great contrast to Yuuri who seemed shocked by the fact that someone could be killed for such a trivial reason as one's eye. Conrad couldn't help but smile, the king could be so innocent at times.

He continued on with the story, picking specific areas where he would become more dramatic. As he neared the stories climax, his voice became deeper and eerie.

"_Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! — No, no! They heard! — They suspected! — They knew! — they were making a mockery of my horror! — this I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony! Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! — and now — again! — hark! louder! louder! louder! louder!"_

By now the room was dead silent, a ghostly anxiousness captivating the listeners.

" _"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! — tear up the planks! — here, here! — it is the beating of his hideous heart!"" _

It was comical almost, the immediate change of attitude amongst those who were listening. Yuuri shivered, "creepy. Wouldn't you say, Wolf-, Wolf?"

Looking over he nearly collapsed with laughter. Wolfram had his face buried within a big pillow and had jammed his pale fingers into his ears. Yuuri reached over to pat his back, yet only serving to send the blonde into hyperventilation. "Wolf, it's just a story…., it's not that scary."

"Shut up, hennachoko!" The prince avoided his gaze, blushing helplessly. How could he be the only one frightened by the story?

"Do you want to hear another one," Conrad asked cheerfully, as if he didn't notice his little brother's agony.

"NO!" With that the blonde had darted out of the room towards the confines of his bedroom.

-

-

-

That night Wolfram jolted awake to the sound of incessant heartbeats ringing in his head. "Dammit," he muttered, "damn Weller." Just then a flash of light enflamed the sky and he threw himself upon Yuuri, who woke shocked as he was crushed by a trembling Mazoku prince.

"WOLFRAM!"

Before he could say anything more, Wolfram interrupted him, "this isn't my fault, its Weller's!"

The king looked at him disbelievingly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What, did he throw you on me?"

"No! It's just… he…," Wolfram looked away, now feeling the belated wave of embarrassment. "He read that stupid story…," his voice trailed off.

"Wolfram, is that still bothering you?"

"Never mind! Just go to sleep."

Yuuri sighed, "Wolfram, you don't need to be afraid… I'm here."

The prince rolled his emerald eyes, "wonderful, I'm with a wimp."

"_Wolfram!"_

-

-

-

Wolfram woke again a few hours later, but not for the same reason. He groaned as he sat up, noticing how his nightgown had been pushed up around his waist from all the movement he made in his sleep.

Trying to quietly smooth out the now wrinkled garment, his hand met another, one that was perched on his pale thigh, precariously close to his groin. "Yuuri!" He hissed, pushing the hand away. The boy woke, a drowsy look in his eyes.

"Neh, Wolfram, what's wrong this time?" His voice was soft and childlike. Yet within it lurked a hint of disappointment.

"Nevermind, hennachoko." With that he lay back against the pillows once again, preparing himself for sleep once more when a thought dawned upon him. Had Yuuri been dreaming about someone? Was Yuuri upset that it was Wolfram who was in his bed? "Oi, cheater!"

"What are you talking about?" The king eyed him, clueless as to what Wolfram could possibly mean.

"Who were you dreaming about? Was it Weller? Gods forbid, it wasn't Gwendal was it!"

Yuuri blushed, realizing what his fiancé was blabbering about. _Had he said anything in his sleep?_ Suddenly nervous he dug himself within the sheets, pretending to be asleep. But this did not satisfy Wolfram.

"It was Weller, wasn't it!"

A muffled noise was his only answer.

"EH!" he began pulling himself over Yuuri, attempting to rip away the sheets when two long arms bound themselves around his waist. The prince froze, this was not what he had expected. "Yuuri, what-!"

"It was you, okay!" The small king declared, avoiding his fiancé's sea-green eyes. "I'm a wimp, just go ahead and say it."

To Yuuri's surprise Wolfram remained silent, the only sound being the shifting of blankets as a hand grasped his chin gently, turning his face upwards as the boy with flaxen hair pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Yuuri…do you…," Wolfram panted quietly, "do you want to?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fireplace Commune

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou Romeo and Juliet

Note: thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy part II ! ( I have decided that there will be an epilogue to come, so please keep an eye out for when I finally post it.)

Part II: Not Quite Asleep….

11:30 pm, Mazoku time:

The night sky was calm, the storm having dissolved only an hour ago, revealing a ghostly moon whose light trickled in through the windows to reveal all the naughty doings that were taking place within the castle.

Conrad was wandering down the hall towards his bedroom when he noticed the door to the king's bedroom was ajar. Getting closer as to shut it, the sound of two soft voices reached his ears.

"_Yuuri, do you want to?"_ The voice was Wolfram's, for once oddly timid and soft. Did Yuuri want to what? Although his morals were against it, he leaned against the door quietly, hesitantly peeking in. He was greeted by the sight of Yuuri saying something too softly for Conrad to hear, and pressing his lips against Wolfram's. _Oh..., does Yuuri want to do that!_

It seemed that Yuuri had consented, for Wolfram responded by deepening the kiss. The young king's hands knotted themselves meekly into the prince's hair, pulling him closer as he tugged the two of them down against the pillows. They drew apart for a moment, just long enough for Wolfram to whisper sweet nothings into Yuuri's ear.

"Wolf, I don't…I've never…"

Wolfram smiled, "I know, hennachoko. I won't hurt you-," but before he could finish speaking, another flash of lightning cracked the sky, sending Wolfram careening into Yuuri's arms.

The mood broken, Yuuri laughed softly, "Are you still scared, Wolf?"

The blonde blushed and looked away, "not that you would understand, wimp."

"Well, if you're scared…," the king began, thinking for a moment, "I could tell you another story."

Wolfram eyed him warily, "what are you prattling on about, hennachoko?"

Yuuri smiled mischievously, which made his blonde fiancée quite nervous. Yet it still took him a moment to remember exactly what he was going to say, but lo and behold it returned to him. Everything he had learned in 8th grade English class. "'Romeo oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." Slowly he drew closer, pressing a soft lingering kiss to Wolfram's lips. ""Deny thy father and refuse thy name…" slowly he lay back, pulling the blonde over him like a blanket, "…or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet.'"

They drew together, passionately kissing the full expanse of each others' bodies. Although Wolfram had no idea what Yuuri was talking about, the words he said and the way he said them mesmerized him body and soul. "Yuuri," Wolfram murmured, "now you need to teach me what to say…"

Yuuri moaned as his fiancée bit at his neck, "I know no more but….," he adjusted himself in order to keep Wolfram's gaze, ""Romeo doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself." Gradually they fell into another delicious kiss.

Wolfram smiled inwardly against the king's tender lips, "if that is your wish, your majesty. We shall learn the rest together."

Conrad smiled and shook his head, pulling away and closing the door as he saw the pink nightgown be pulled hesitantly from his little brother's shoulders. This was not the place for him now, only Wolfram could teach Yuuri this lesson.

-

-

-

Yuuri grasped Wolfram's shoulders, panting in need. His fiancée had pushed him so dangerously close to the edge; his mind was clouded over with thoughts only of Wolfram and becoming a single body with him. "_Wolfram…!"_

"Hush, hennachoko," the blonde hissed, pulling his fingers from within Yuuri. "I will take care of you."

The boy moaned, allowing his head to roll back against the pillow. He could feel Wolfram positioning himself at his entrance, the head of his shaft wet and heavy with desire. A calming hand then stroked his flushed cheek, silently asking if he was ready. Yuuri entwined his fingers with his lovers, giving the signal that he was alright.

Wolfram pushed in, being careful and as gentle as he could. Yuuri bit his lip to hold back a scream as his felt his passageway being ripped. His fiancée held him close, stroking his back and kissing his cheeks. Soon the pain faded, leaving only the divine feeling of being filled by the one he loved. "Please, Wolfram…"

Wolfram moaned and thrust himself deeper into Yuuri, grunting slightly as the king echoed the motion trying to fall into rhythm. They set pace for themselves, slow at first, then faster and harder until Yuuri flung his head back, crying out his lover's name and drawing blood on Wolfram's shoulder blades where his nailed buried themselves within his knight's pale skin.

Wolfram came moments after, falling to the side of his king and smiling exhausted.

"Wolfram…," Yuuri whispered on the verge of sleep.

The prince kissed his hand lovingly, "yes?"

"Are you mine?"

"Yes"

"Forever?"

"And ever, Yuuri."

-

-

-

7:30 am Mazoku Time

Yuuri stirred to the sound of birds chirping. Memories of the night before filled his mind, the feeling of becoming one and being inside his beloved. He moved to sit up, yet two strong arms held him where he lay upon Wolfram's chest. Softly his fiancée spoke, "Shhh, "It is the nightingale, not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear. Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree.'"

It took the king a moment to realize how this theme had come full circle. Closing his eyes lazily he began to speak, "Wolfram… how do you…" He was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"There will be time for confessions later, but now 'I have more care to stay than will to go.'"


	3. Chapter 3

Fireplace Commune

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou or Dr. Seuss (this is going to be fun, childhood memories anyone?)

Epilogue

Yuuri bounced around his husband's slightly chubby stomach, "can I tell it a story please?"

"Yuuri, you already told it a story yesterday."

The king suddenly looked disappointed. "But…."

Wolfram, now 3 months pregnant, did not want to listen to yet another story about the Lorax who was a tree-hugger, or even the red and blue fish. It was childish and obnoxious, not to mention that the rhymes would get stuck in his head for eternity. "I think tonight it would rather sleep."

"But I want to be a good father…."

The queen sighed…he couldn't resist Yuuri for much longer. "Fine, but make it a short one. And no green eggs and ham!"

The king grinned and bounced off the bed scurrying over to a small chest he had of children's books. He had, since learning of his wife's pregnancy, become quite prepared for fatherhood. Well so he thought….but Wolfram was hardly giving him any chances to practice telling bed time stories.

Finally locating one that he hadn't read to his unborn child, he returned to the bed. Wolfram eyed the colored cover suspiciously. "Alright then, but for my sake you have to read it with your shirt off."

Yuuri looked confused, "why would I read it with my shirt off? My father never read me stories with his shirt off. Is that customary here?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "no, but _I_ need something to be interested in while your reading that story. And besides…I already have my clothes off, so you shouldn't feel uncomfortable about it."

Giving in, Yuuri removed his shirt. He knew what Wolfram intended to do, but that wouldn't stop him from reading to his child, or trying at least. "Will you at least let me reach the end of the story before you try and get my pants of?"

His queen smirked, "I'm not making any promises. Pregnant men get…_urges_." He gently touched his fingertips to Yuuri's abdomen. The king shivered.

"Alright then, 'Oh the Places You'll Go,' by Dr. Seuss-"

Wolfram interrupted, "it seems like that doctor spends a lot of time writing books…doesn't he have any patients to attend to?"

"I don't think he's a real doctor, Wolf…"

"Then who gives him permission to call himself a doctor?"

Yuuri sighed, "I don't know, Wolf, may I please continue with the story?"

Wolfram pouted and leaned in to kiss his husband's stomach, "Fine."

The king grinned and turned the page, "_Congratulations, today is your day, you're off to Great Places, you're off and away." _Wolfram had to admit that the rhyming was catchy. "_You've got brains in your head, you have feet in your shoes," _so at least the doctor had some ideas about the human anatomy, "_You can steer yourself any direction you choose."_

But, even with the catchy rhyming, Wolfram was quick to get impatient. Slyly he began to lick at Yuuri's belly button, swirling his tongue around the small cavern. Yuuri continued reading, attempting to ignore his wife's advances. "_You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to g-go…" _he jumped slightly as Wolfram's lips reached his nipple. This was going to be a lot harder.

"You're so good at telling stories, Yuuri," Wolfram teased as he proceeded to nip at the pink nub.

"Wolfram…," Yuuri groaned, half out of pleasure, and half out of frustration. His wife was insatiable. "I haven't even reached the third page!"

"_I _didn't say you had to stop," the blonde smirked, "I'm sure the baby is still listening."

"You are an evil…" Yuuri grumbled under his breath. The queen ignored the comment and leaned into the man's shoulder, if sensuality wouldn't achieve his goal…perhaps helplessness would. It was to try a more naughty trick, to use the king's weaknesses against him. "_Yuuri…"_ he moaned, "It's so _cold_….warm me, _please_." Somehow in that moment his vibrant green eyes became the size of saucers. It was…alluring, that soft flaxen hair, the plush pink lips….

Yet even facing this dire obstacle, Yuuri trudged onward, he couldn't give up without a fight, Wolfram always got to win so easily. "If you're cold then use the blanket. Anyway, _you'll look up and down streets, look 'em over with care and about some you will say-,"  
_

Wolfram had had enough of waiting. "But _Yuuri_," he pouted, lying back against the large white pillows, "you're so much _warmer_…." He purposely rolled back his blonde head to reveal his pale throat, "….I _need _you." His hand fell feebly upon his husband's arm; he could be quite a convincing actor when it was truly necessary.

Yuuri's mouth hung slightly agape as his eyes absorbed the delicious bounty that was Wolfram. The perfect skin all the way to where the blanket hung dangerously low on the man's hips. The king could feel the blood quickly leaving his head for more _intimate _parts of his body as he pictured what lay in wait below that white fabric. Meanwhile, in his own mind Wolfram grinned maniacally, knowing he was on the verge of victory. Poor Yuuri was so innocent to the cruel ways of love and war.

"Take me _please_," Wolfram whispered, each word dripping with need and desire. Yuuri didn't stand a chance.

-

-

-

Yuuri moaned in unison with his wife as he made the first thrust into Wolfram's body. It was this first movement which acted as the doorway to Shangri-la, which Yuuri had discovered laid deep within his lover.

With each buck of his hips he searched for it, seeking ways to allow Wolfram to feel the pleasure of that nirvana as he did. The blonde gritted his teeth at the initial pain, yet urged his king to go faster, harder. He wanted more. Weaving his fingers into Yuuri's hair, he muffled a groan against the man's mouth, parting his lips in the process, although timidly, Yuuri allowed Wolfram's tongue to explore his mouth.

Just then Yuuri struck that sacred spot within his lover. Wolfram's body began to tremble with the flaming sensations, pulling away from his husband's lips. "

_Y-yuuri_…again, harder…._please"_

The boy took that incentive thrust as hard against the small nub as he could manage. He began to ram inside his beloved again and again, increasing his speed as best he could. He could feel himself on the edge of utter bliss as Wolfram's pleasure became his own. They moved as one, the strength of their passion causing the bedposts to quiver and the headboard to rattle in a symphony alongside their escalating moans. "Wolframmm….ahh!"

Everything went white in their eyes as the came together, Wolfram's white seed coating Yuuri's stomach. Weakly the king collapsed atop his wife, unable to move his limbs. The blonde laughed softly, "still disappointed?"

The king echoed that weak amusement, "I have to say that was a much better climax."

Wolfram sighed, pressing kisses to Yuuri's scalp, "I certainly though so."

"Wolfram…."

"Yes?"

"The stories not quite finished yet….its missing its last line," his voice was fading as exhaustion tugged at his body.

"Which is?" The blonde's voice was unusually tender as he gazed at his husband lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yuuri."

Silence followed, save for the beating of Wolfram's heart, the soft beat that lulled Yuuri gently into sleep. As his eyes slipped closed for the final time that night, he was in harmony. Everything was perfect the way it was.

As he felt his husband drift off, the queen smiled with contentment. He finally had the life he had dreamed of, his very own happy ending.

The End


End file.
